Yusuke is finally getting married
by KneeshaCia
Summary: Years after the tournament, Yusuke is finally getting married to Keiko this Sunday. All of their old friends will be there to give Yusuke a night he will never forget. This contains strong language, strong sexual themes, drugs and alcohol. KoenmaXKurama BotanXYusuke KuramaXHiei


YUSUKE IS FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUYU HAKUSHO. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEME. THIS COULD BE OFFENSIVE FOR SOME. I ONLY WRITE THE FAN FICTION AND CREATE THE FANART. THANKYOU AND ENJOY.

Hi, the names Yusuke Urameshi.

You should already know who I am. If not, then, what the fuck guy? Anyways, I'm 21 years old and nothing changed until…..

THURSDAY

I wake up from a peaceful dream by a text from Keiko, my….fiancée…we have been engaged since I came back from that tournament. Its been a while but honestly I see nothing wrong with it but of course its an issue for her highness. I have to be her little bitch sometimes. She loves to bust my balls like its her dream job. Anyways, she texts me, "3 good morning 3" everyday and even now. I texted her good morning back. I don't know if I have even mentioned this but we also do not live together. Again, I see no issue with this but she's not happy about it either. I told her that the day we finally get married, we will move in together and that is when I come back from that damn tournament. That was the plan but, when I came back, she left for college in bum fuck America. She dropped out. I don't blame her. She told me that she was not happy there or something. She doesn't know what to do with her life. Honestly, I don't either.

When she returned I was happy. I missed her and her bitching. We had sex immediately for the first time. We were both virgins and didn't know what to do. Well….I mean I watched porn ofcourse so I understand how sex works, but doing it with her was nothing like the movies. Ok for one, as soon as I stuck my amazing dick in her, she screams in pain. It was just the tip Keiko! God! She only likes missionary. She likes to lay there while I pound her. And oral? She doesn't think its lady like for her to give me head but think that I should be a gentleman and eat her out. I can make her cum from head because I'm the shit but it would be nice to get some action in return. She did tell me that when we are on our honeymoon she will do it. I really want some head right now guys.

Keiko is calling me. I answer.

"Hey"

There was a pause…

"um hellooooooo?"

"Yusuke, we need to talk." I almost shitted on myself. What now?!

"…..Yusuke I'm coming over."

"Keiko wait!" she hanged up.

"FUUUUCCCCCCK!" I screamed.

"STOP ALL OF THAT FUCKING SWEARING IN THE HOUSE YUSUKE!"

Ahhhh…my mother is awake.

She's not happy with me either about the whole thing. She wants to be a grandmother but she can go suck my balls for all I care. After the tournament, I went straight home. I wanted to live with Keiko right then and there but she left anyways for school. I was alone. I was alone for the first time in years. Kuwabara and Yukina got married not long after my return. I don't even know what happened to Kurama and Hiei. Koenma was still giving me missions once and a while. Petty missions I guess to keep me busy but he hasn't given me a mission in almost a year. I wondered if he forgot all about me or hired a new guy. Maybe its my fault for never visiting aye? And Botan, I haven't heard or seen her in forever. I really miss her and it kind of hurts.

"YUSUKE! KEIKOS HERE! GET YOUR ASS UP!"

I leave my room expecting only the worst. I hope whatever this woman has to say, she does not say it in front of my mother because no matter what she has to say, no matter how dumb it is, which is 99% of the time, Atsuko will take Keiko's side.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP YUSUKE! SHE DOESN'T HAVE ALL DAY"

Atsuko is such a bitch without her morning "coffee". 10 minutes goes by and I finally make my way up to the door to see Keiko. I can not read the emotion on her face. Oh boy…

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to take a shit. It was scary. Lets talk in my room." We are in my room with the door closed. My room is a mess but fuck it. We both sat down on my bed. She looks into my eyes and grabs my sweaty hands.

"Yusuke…listen to me…." She squeezes my hand. Her hands were soft. I looked into her beautiful big ass brown eyes. She looked sad and I was expecting her to start crying which touched my heart. I already knew whatever she had to say, it was my fault. "Yusuke….I can't do this anymore…" she avoided my eye contact.

"WHAT?"

"Yusuke…we have been together for years and we have been engaged for a long time. We don't have anything planned. We don't even live together. You live with your mother and you don't even have a real job. I want kids." I started to shake. She wasn't holding my hand anymore.

"…Keiko…" My voice started to shake like a bitch. How embarrassing…

"Wow…that's all you have to say? Ok." Keiko stood up off of the bed. I grabbed her hand.

"Keiko. I love you. I know I haven't been the ideal fiancé for you or just the ideal guy and I'm sorry"

"You used to be, but you've changed. I don't know what to…"

"Keiko! I love you!"

"Do you want to marry me Yusuke? What going on?"

"Baby I do!" My hands I'm sure feels nasty to her from all of the sweat but I don't care. Im not letting go.

"Then lets get married. Sunday. This Sunday!" I let her hand go.

I whispered, "baby noooooo."

"If you don't want to marry me now, then you're not going to marry me at all. Im leaving." I grabbed her hand again.

"FINE! FUCK!"

"YUSUKE! LANGUAGE!" I hear my mother on the other side of the door with her nosey ass. My mind is going crazy so I don't really care at this second. I'm not ready for marriage obviously but im fucked. Keiko grabs my face hard and starts kissing me. Great, now im horny. I start to unbutton her shirt but she pushes me away. I move towards her but she pushes me again.

"Tehe no Yusuke, I have a surprise to show you." Im thinking to myself, "Oh my God she's finally going to give me head!" I start unzipping my pants but she grabs my hand. She rushes me out of the bedroom. We leave the room and I see my mother doing a goofy ass pose against the wall with an empty cup in her hand. She puts the cup against her lips pretending that she's drinking from it. She was obviously ease dropping on our talk the whole time.

"Awww yummy…" she says. Ok maybe getting married and leaving this crazy woman isn't such a bad thin after all. Keiko walks me to the front door, before she opens it she turns to look at me and smiled. She opened the door and what I've seen in front of me almost made me tear up. Everyone was here. Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, Yukina and Botan. Botan was here….

My pants were still unzipped.

That's the end of Chapter 1

This is just the introduction. Things are going to get crazy

Thankyou


End file.
